


Nightlight

by purplekitte



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud wants to be strong, someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightlight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fantasy VII.  
> Theme: Glowing

It was like having a nightlight, Aeris always said. A nice, comforting nightlight that didn't ever need the bulb replaced, she would say, eyes lighting up with a maniac glee of her own that shone almost as brightly as Zack's mako-enhanced eyes.

Cloud didn't argue with her. A candidate for SOLDIER wasn't supposed to be afraid of the dark. The dark reminded him of huddling alone under his covers in Nibelheim. It was never dark in Midgar. Even in his barracks there were always the emergency lights on at the end of the every hallway. Sephiroth's room and Aeris' always had Zack partially passed out on a couch or chair, eyes slit just enough open to let a hint of light out even when he was asleep.

Aeris liked it and so did Cloud, but Sephiroth sighed when he saw the slight glow coming from his couch. "You're getting in bad habits for the field, Lieutenant."

Zack ignored Sephiroth's objections, well, always, in Cloud's experience. Cloud was glad he was doing this for--

No, that was a stupid thought. Zack didn't know. If he had known he would laugh or--No, he was just fooling himself again, imagining possibilities. He would laugh. Besides, he assuredly did this even when Cloud wasn't around.

And Aeris liked it too, even if the General complained.

Cloud trained hard for SOLDIER and wondered if, one day, he would be able to be his own nightlight (and maybe Aeris' too if she wanted it). He doubted it.


End file.
